digimon_tieng_vietfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Tiến hóa
là một thuật ngữ sử dụng trong các loạt Digimon. Được sử dụng cho các , những con thú tồn tại ở thế giới song song Digital World - tạm dịch Thế giới kỹ thuật số (gọi tắt là Thế giới số), thế giới này được sinh ra từ mạng viễn thông của Trái Đất. Thông qua việc tiến hóa sẽ giúp cho Digimon có thể phát triển mạnh mẽ hơn. Khái quát Digimon cư trú trong các mạng khác nhau của Trái Đất cũng như những nơi khác nhau của Thế giới số. Về bản chất thì chúng là nên chỉ cần bổ sung dữ liệu thì sẽ mạnh mẽ hơn. Nếu việc bổ sung dữ liệu vừa đủ thì sẽ kích hoạt việc tiến hóa. Quá trình tiến hóa sẽ biến đổi ngoại hình cũng như thuộc tính của Digimon sẽ thay đổi và có tên mới nhưng ý thức của Digimon vẫn giữ nguyên. Nếu Digimon không hấp thụ đủ dữ liệu cần thiết (có thể hiều là Digimon hết năng lượng) thì sẽ không thể duy trì hình thái hiện tại mà lùi về hình thái trước của nó. Tiến hóa được chia thành nhiều cấp độ khác nhau và được bắt đầu từ dạng trứng gọi là và thông thường được chia làm 6 cấp độ. Ngoại trừ việc không có cấp độ là trong Digimon Fusion và các thứ liên quan tới nó, do đó các Digimon trong phần này sẽ không có trong Sách tham khảo Digimon. Các cấp độ tiến hóa chính: * * * * * * Nếu không có sự hỗ trợ thì Digimon sẽ hấp thu các dữ liệu xung quanh mình để có thể tiến hóa. Ở thể sơ sinh thì để tiến hóa thì không mất nhiều thời gian nhưng ở các cấp độ sau thì mất rất nhiều thời gian. Do đó chỉ có một số ít Digimon đạt được trạng thái cuối cùng bằng cách này. Khi trải qua một cuộc chiến lớn của mình thì có thể kích hoạt được việc tiến hóa hoặc tích lũy dữ liệu bằng cách hấp thu dữ liệu từ đối thủ đã chết. Khi Digimon chết thì sẽ trở về dạng DigiEggs hoặc bị hấp thu bởi Digimon khác. Tuy nhiên khi Digimon có một mối liên kết với con người thì sẽ dễ dàng hơn. Bằng cách sử dụng Digivice, con người có thể chia sẻ năng lượng để giúp cho Digimon có hình thái cao hơn. Việc này rất cần nguồn năng lượng lớn nên sẽ không xảy ra với các Digimon yếu, bị thương hoặc đói. Các Digimon tiến hóa theo hình thức này sẽ trở lại hình thái thấp hơn trong một khoảng thời hoặc bị thương. Thông thường, các Digimon có bạn đồng hành ở dạng trẻ con; trong Digimon Adventure là một ngoại lệ, trước khi gặp bạn đồng hành Kari thì đã ở thể trưởng thành. Tuy nhiên vẫn bị trở lại dạng thấp hơn nếu hết năng lượng hoạc bị thương. Các hình thức tiến hóa đặc biệt khác: Special Stages * , an ancient form of digivolution which only a handful of Digimon are capable of. To gain this form, the Digimon needs to absorb the energy from one of the special s|デジメンタル|Digimental}}. If a Digimon has multiple Digi-Eggs, its digivolved forms become progressively more powerful. An Armor Digimon's power is similar to that of a Champion's and were often equated as such in the card game. Later versions of the card game outright stated that they were the same. They are also considered equivalent to Ultimates in Digimon World DS and Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. * is a special level which is related to the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors; by merging with one or more of the Spirits, someone can turn into a special Digimon of this level. **'Human Hybrid' is a form that transforms a human or digimon into a human-like Digimon, whose power rivals that of a Champion. To attain this, one requires the H Spirit of one of the Ten Legendary Warriors. Human Hybrids were treated as equivalent to Champions in Digital Monster Card Game and became Champions in Digital Monster Card Game α. **'Beast Hybrid' is a form that transforms a human or digimon into a more bestial-looking Digimon, whose power rivals that of an Ultimate's. To attain this, one requires the B Spirit of one of the Ten Legendary Warriors. Beast Hybrids were treated as equivalent to Ultimates in Digital Monster Card Game and became Ultimates in Digital Monster Card Game α. **'Fusion Hybrid', also known as , is a powerful form, achieved using both an H-Spirit and B-Spirit. Fusion Hybrids were treated as equivalent to Megas in Digital Monster Card Game and became Megas in Digital Monster Card Game α. **'Unified Hybrid', also known as , uses five H-Spirits and five B-Spirits, combining to give a human or digimon an incredibly advanced and powerful form. Unified Hybrids were treated as equivalent to Megas in Digital Monster Card Game and became Megas in Digital Monster Card Game α. *'Burst Mode': Shown so far only in Digimon Data Squad and Digimon Masters, Burst is "the power that exceeds Mega," though it may just be similar to a mode change where digimon of a certain level transform to attain greater power such as Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. A Burst Digimon retains a similarity to their original form but has new attacks and a clear increase in power. It is its own special level in Digimon Masters. * is a level even higher than Mega. Its existence was a major focus of Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. Only a few Digimon are at this level, and many times they are just classified as Mega for convenience, though more recent games have slowly started using it. The Korean version of Digimon Masters uses this level for Digimon beyond Mega. In all Digimon series, a Digimon will usually shout out its type of Digivolution immediately before Digivolving and then shout out its new name immediately after. Examples include: "Agumon digivolve to... Greymon (Agumon shinka! Greymon)!" and "Imperialdramon mode change to... Fighter Mode (Imperialdramon Mode Change! Fighter Mode)!" Though Digivolution is named after the theory of , it is more similar to , though there is also an element of aging involved, as seen in the Japanese stage terms. Effects of Digivolution When a Digimon reaches its next level of evolution, its appearance may resemble its previous form or it can have no relationship to it at all, such as Gatomon, who resembles a cat, digivolving to Angewomon, an Angel Digimon. Usually, with the case of digivolution to the Champion level, the resultant Digimon is larger than the previous form, but digivolution to the Ultimate level can often cause the Digimon to refine its strength and decrease its size at the same time, such as (e.g. Togemon to Lillymon). The same circumstances can arrive with Mega Digivolution, such as MetalGreymon (Vaccine) to WarGreymon. De-Digivolving Digimon using a Digivice, the Digimon's partner can revert their partner to the 2nd evolution form and conserve energy when wounded, as seen Marcus Damon can even revert Agumon's digilevel to digivolve Agumon into other forms. Evolving Digimon requires energy, by either natural or forced (in the case of Marcus punching enemy Digimon). Forms of Digivolution Digivolution is one of a Digimon's special abilities. Digivolution is part of a Digimon's natural life cycle, with Digimon digivolving to stronger forms as a result of age and experience. Not all Digimon may undergo it, but it can happen naturally. As they gain data, skills or effect of a Digivice they will be transported into a Digivolution zone where they slowly Digivolve into champions. They may gain armor and/or clothes and when Digimon digivolve they will become a lot stronger than all of the rookies. Digimon can only stay in their Champion Digivolution until their energy or data drops to zero. In the dubbed version of Digimon Adventure and its sequel, regular Digivolution is accompanied by a sound reminiscent of a dial-up phone Internet connection, possibly to signify how they download data to become stronger. In Digimon Tamers it is more difficult to trigger Digivolution in partner Digimon. In this universe, the ultimate source of Digivolution for every Digimon is , a Digimon created by the Digital World's gods, the Digimon Sovereigns, to put the power of Digivolution in a space small enough so that it couldn't be detected by the malicious D-Reaper. A Digimon's Tamer must swipe a Digivolution cardIn the Digimon Tamers universe there is a version of the Digimon trading card game that is very popular with children all over the world. If a child becomes the Tamer of a Digimon, he can use these trading cards to modify various aspects of their Digimon. They can temporarily give them extra power or weapons, or in this case get them to digivolve. into their D-Power Digivice as an activator for Calumon to give them Digivolution energy. To digivolve to the Ultimate level, a partner Digimon is sent the energy of a Blue Card via the D-Power, as well as being given some of Calumon's energy. In Digimon Data Squad a human partner evokes D.N.A. within themselves. D.N.A. is a manifestation of a human partner's emotions that they can send to their Digimon to prompt evolution. Some non-partnered Digimon feed off the negative thoughts of people to evolve in this series. The call is "D.N.A., Charge!". In each series it is possible for a swarm of Fresh or In-Training Digimon to combine into one Digimon of a higher level. As this method of evolution produces a Digimon with one consciousness it cannot be considered a type of DNA Digivolution. Super Evolution / Matrix Evolution / Perfect Evolution / Warp Digivolution is the Japanese term for when a Digimon evolves from its Champion stage to its Ultimate form. However, in the English dub of the first two seasons, this process is not given a unique term and was simply called Digivolution. This same term is also used in Digimon Fusion to describe temporary Digivolution or Digivolution at will, such as 's digivolution to and 's digivolution to . In Digimon Adventure, the power of a Crest is required. At first, it requires the DigiDestined to display the trait of their Crest (e.g. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya has to show courage, or Sora Takenouchi, love) in order to achieve Ultimate. Afterwards, it is easier to digivolve to Ultimate, but the main activation required an enormous display of the trait in question. Incorrectly displaying that trait results in Dark Digivolution. However towards the end of Digimon Adventure 02, the original eight Digimon are able to digivolve into their Ultimate forms using the power of 's DigiCore. In the Japanese version of Digimon Tamers, both the Champion-to-Ultimate and Rookie-to-Mega progression are proceeded with the words Matrix Evolution. However, only with the latter is the phrase exclaimed by the human partner. In the English adaptation, only evolution to Ultimate is referred to as Matrix Digivolution; the latter referred to as Biomerging. Champion-to-Ultimate Matrix Digivolution is triggered through the aforementioned examples of Calumon and the Blue Cards. In Digimon Data Squad, Perfect Evolution is a method used by the members of DATS to evoke a stronger version of the D.N.A. and evolve their Digimon partner to its Ultimate form. It can be used to digivolve to a Champion stage, or used on a Rookie and have it digivolve straight to Ultimate. The term Warp Digivolve is used in the English Dub for the evolution from Rookie to Ultimate. The call is "D.N.A., Full Charge!". There is no prefix used here either. Mega Digivolution is a Digivolution method that allows an Ultimate Digimon to digivolve to Mega. It is initially used by to digivolve to in Digimon Adventure 02. By the time of Digimon Adventure tri., it is also used by , , , , , and so they can reach their Mega forms, , , , , , , and . Like Digimon Tamers, this series has the Digimon Sovereigns, though only appears here. Azulongmon shares the energy of a DigiCore with the Adventure 02 partner Digimon, a ball of powerful energy that catalyzes Digivolution in a similar way to what Calumon does in Tamers. Combining the power of their Digivices with that of Azulongmon, the other Digimon who were at the In-Training level at the time digivolve to Rookies, but the Ultimate-level Paildramon, who is fighting a losing battle against and a Triceramon at the time, is given the ability to Mega Digivolve, digivolving him to . Degeneration , or De-Digivolution, is the opposite of Digivolution. In this process, a Digimon reverts to a lower form; this usually occurs when they lose enough of their data, either through losing battles or simply consuming a temporary boost of energy. In the anime, a Digimon that has used up all the energy from a temporary digivolution will generally de-digivolve further depending on how high of a form they had been using; Champion to Rookie, Ultimate to In-Training, and Mega to Fresh. This first happens in Digimon Adventure when Angemon de-digivolves to Digi-Egg form, after using all his energy to defeat . As the Digimon uses the higher form more often, they acclimate to it and do not fall so far when it expires. One of the first actual uses of the term "de-digivolve" in the anime is by Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. In the Digimon Story games, the protagonist can have a Digimon degenerate in order to increase its total Aptitude (i.e. maximum attainable level), as well as to improve its stats generally (when compared to a new Digimon of the same form) and follow alternative Digivolution paths - some Digivolution paths require the increase in Aptitude, as the necessary level is higher than the Digimon's initial Aptitude. In addition, the Mystic Energy forces nearly all of the Digimon citizens of CITY to degenerate to Digi-Eggs when it attacks and steals their data. In Digimon World 3, Persiamon can use a technique (Helter Skelter), which forces its target to de-digivolve into its rookie form. Special Types of Digivolutions These methods of Digivolution branch out from the normal types. Dark Digivolution is a corrupt form of regular Digivolution, usually resulting in an evil digimon. A Digimon dark digivolves when someone coerces it to digivolve forcefully, with a mind clouded with anger, or through dark power. A Digimon digivolved through this method is evil and perceives nothing but its urges to destroy, making it very dangerous. In Digimon Adventure, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya pressures his partner to digivolve to his Ultimate stage, resulting in . Greymon dark digivolves to SkullGreymon again and then into a virus version of in Digimon Adventure 02 as a result of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Ring, Dark Spiral, and his black D-3. In Digimon Tamers, Takato Matsuki, enraged by the death of Jeri's partner, , wills to become , a Digimon so viciously powerful it threatens the entire Digital World, unleashing the power of the Digital Hazard symbol on its chest. . In Digimon Data Squad, Marcus's rage towards Thomas's defection caused to transform into his . In Digimon Adventure tri., Kari's fear of losing her brother who disappeared alongside Daigo Nishijima after the fissure opened after the battle between , , , and caused to warp dark digivolve to Ophanimon Falldown Mode. In Digimon Next, 's infusion of dark energy combined with 's negative thoughts force a dark digivolution to , and when Barbamon's Commandments murders , an enraged Yuu causes to digivolve to . Shou Kahara's use of the Dark Area and the Dark Digisoul to digivolve to is also a form of Dark Digivolution. In Digimon Xros Wars (manga), 's larva's Digivolution, after being fed with hearts of despair, is also a Dark Digivolution. Mikey: Bagramon! Did you hand the Shademon larva to your brother... Just to hand him despair...!? / : !? What are you talking about...!! / Mikey: I'm talking about the possibilities that you've created without even knowing!! The Digivolution of Shademon that took place when it was fed with hearts of despair... You could say that's one form of Dark Digivolution! In Digimon World -Next 0rder-, Kouta Hirose abuses his Growlmon partner, Yukimura in an attempt to have him digivolve into a Machinedramon so that he would be strong enough to take on the enemy Machinedramon that had been terrorising the Digital World. However, Yukimura instead dark digivolves into a SkullGreymon, who then goes on a rampage until killed by Takuto/Shiki's partners. Shoma Tsuzuki uses the same process to turn his Omegamon Zwart D, Enforcer, into Omegamon Alter-B, who is defeated by Takuto/Shiki shortly afterwards. Unlike Yukimura, Alter-B remains in this form and manages to gain control of himself, then later becomes the official partner of Shoma in this same form. Armor Digivolution is the fusion of a Digimon with a |デジメンタル|Digimentaru|"Digimental"}}. It is featured in Digimon Adventure 02. It is an ancient form of Digivolution that was developed when the Digital World was young and it was almost impossible to digivolve even to the Champion level without assistance. It is later used in Digimon Adventure 02, when the Digimon Emperor's D-3 and the presence of Control Spires prevent Digimon from Digivolving to the Champion level. A DigiDestined activates Armor Digivolution by shouting, "Digi-Armor Energize!" or "Digimental Up!". In the English dub, a golden Digi-Egg is activated by shouting "Golden Armor Energize!" DNA Digivolution is a method of Digivolution first used in the English dub of Our War Game!, and later in Digimon Adventure 02. The name "Jogres" is a portmanteau of the words "Jo''int" and Pro''gress". DNA Digivolution allows two Digimon to combine into one Digimon of a higher level. The two original Digimon consciousnesses join into one, and the combined Digimon can speak with both voices—often simultaneously. In Digimon Adventure 02, Gatomon's tail ring, in the possession of Gennai, gives the partner Digimon the power to DNA Digivolve . In the , DNA Digivolution allows a dying to survive when he is unable to gather enough energy for normal Digivolution. There is also a sub-form of DNA Digivolving seen in the dub of Revenge of Diaboromon called Warp DNA Digivolution. Using it, two Rookie-level Digimon can skip Digivolving to the required stage for combining and go straight to the DNA Digivolved form. and are the only ones to have used this, becoming Omnimon without Warp Digivolving to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Digimon known to use DNA Digivolution in the anime series are: * and to * and to * and to * and to Digimon known to use DNA Digivolving in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 are: * and to * and to * and to *WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to Digimon known to use DNA Digivolution in the Wonderswan Games are: * and to in Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer and Cathode Tamer * and to a in Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer. Digimon known to use DNA Digivolution in Digimon Xros Wars (manga) are: * and the to . DNA Digivolution is handled differently in most video games. Digimon World 2, Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers, Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers, and Digimon World Dawn and Dusk follow a different method. DNA Digivolving two digimon together will permanently fuse them into one new Digimon with increased stats, sometimes forming a new one but other times not. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer features Calumon cards which provide DNA Digivolution function two Digimon who are equipped with them. It provides in-battle DNA Digivolution. The combined Digimon will be the next Digivolution stage of the Digimon who has the lower digivolutionary level or, if the digivolutionary levels are the same, the who initiates the DNA Digivolution. Digimon World 3 instead provides the capability for two Digimon of specific species, one active and one on the bench, to merge into a single Digimon and perform an attack. It then acts as a tagging maneuver, allowing the benched Digimon to take the place of the active one. Some Digimon are also only available through DNA Digivolution. Warp Digivolution / Ultimate Evolution / Double Warp Digivolution is a digivolution process where a Digimon can reach a higher level directly bypassing any intermediate phases. Notable Digimon who have used this, although only implicitly in some cases, are , , , , , , and . In few cases, particularly Agumon, Gabumon, and Angemon, they do not actually bypass any intermediate phases—they simply go through it very quickly. This is shown by Agumon and Gabumon having their Champion and Ultimate forms appear during their respective Warp Digivolution, and appears briefly when Angemon warp digivolves to . In Digimon Tamers, Impmon gains the ability to warp digivolve to , though it is never actually called Warp Digivolution in the series. In Digimon Data Squad, it is called Ultimate Evolution; with enough D.N.A., a Digimon can evolve straight from Rookie to Mega, much like Warp Digivolution from the first two seasons. However, during evolution, the Digimon simply uses the term shinka without any prefix. The call is "D.N.A., Charge! Overdrive!". In the English dub, this is called "Double Warp Digivolution", and while this is functionally identical to standard Warp Digivolution there is one subtle difference; during Warp Digivolution the intermediate phases of the Digimon are shown, but during Double Warp Digivolution all intermediate phases are skipped and not shown at all. Mode Change A occurs when a Digimon becomes a different version of its current species. The new mode is usually more powerful than the previous. Digimon known to Mode Change are: *UlforceVeedramon to Future Mode *Daemon to Beast Mode *Apocalymon to Creepy Mode *Imperialdramon Dragon Mode to Fighter Mode and Paladin Mode *BlackImperialdramon Dragon Mode to Fighter Mode *Gallantmon to Crimson Mode *ChaosGallantmon to Chaos Mode *Beelzemon to Blast Mode *Lucemon to Chaos Mode, Shadowlord Mode, and Larva Mode *ShineGreymon to Ruin Mode *ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, Ravemon, BanchoLeomon, and Agumon (2006 anime) to Burst Mode *Belphemon Sleep Mode to Rage Mode *Leopardmon to Leopard Mode *MadLeomon to Armed Mode, Orochi Mode, and Final Mode *SkullKnightmon to Arrow Mode, Cavalier Mode, Naginata Mode, and Mighty Axe Mode *Dorbickmon, NeoMyotismon, Splashmon, Gravimon, and Apollomon to Darkness Mode *Shoutmon X7, Arresterdramon, and XrosUpArresterdramon to Superior Mode *GrandisKuwagamon to Honeybee Mode *Deckerdramon to Float Mode *Sethmon to Wild Mode *Knightmon to Wise Sword Mode *Chronomon DM to Holy Mode *Ophanimon to Falldown Mode *Cerberumon to Werewolf Mode *Jupitermon to Wrath Mode *Junomon to Hysteric Mode Warp DNA Digivolution Warp DNA Digivolution is used in the English version of the second Adventure 02 movie, Revenge of Diaboromon. and DNA digivolve together directly into . Biomerge Digivolution is used only in Digimon Tamers. It is a form of Warp Digivolution similar to DNA Digivolution and Digifuse, in that a partner Digimon merges with its human Tamer to rocket to the Mega level. Like DNA Digivolution and Digifuse, the Digivolution is unlocked as a result of the components, in this case the Digimon and their Tamer, being united in a single overriding goal, and yet the original consciousnesses still exist independently within the resultant Digimon on a spiritual level. In a Biomerge, this is represented as the human Tamer lying nude within his or her partner, surrounded by a bubble of light named the ,[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/aramaki-e.html Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Aramaki Works]Although the name is written as "テイマー・ボール" in Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources, it is written without the as "テイマーボール" in the Digimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle. Unlike DNA Digivolution and Digifuse, Biomerge Digivolution can normally only be performed in the Digital World, where both the human and Digimon components are composed of data, but in Digimon Tamers this is rectified when delivers power from the to be used as an interface. Within the fiction, the four Digimon shown to have biomerged are indicated to be quite powerful, even for their Mega level. A Tamer activates Biomerging by commanding, "Biomerge Activate!" in the English dub. In the Japanese version, the term Matrix Evolution was used both for evolution to Ultimate and Biomerging. Tamers and Digimon known to use Biomerging in the anime are: *Takato Matsuki and to *Henry Wong and to *Rika Nonaka and to *Ryo Akiyama and to Shining Digivolution Shining Digivolution is 's attack. In Digimon Tamers, when Calumon releases all of his Digivolution energy, he causes every Digimon in the Digital World to digivolve to Mega. It is called the "Light of Digivolution" in Digimon World DS. Pseudo-Evolution is what Akihiro Kurata terms the process he uses to evolve into and then , with the use of an artificial D.N.A. There is no official term for the process in the English version. Bio-Hybrid Digivolution , is used in Digimon Data Squad. It enables Kouki Tsubasa, Nanami, and to become their first Digimon forms, based on three Armor Digimon. However, the resulting forms are far more powerful than regular Armor types. This type of digivolution caused by injecting a Digimon's scattered data in Gizumon into a human body, so the data can merge into human's D.N.A. and when the D.N.A. is released the Digimon form can take over human body and merge powers (human and Digimon). When the Bio evolution is completed, the Digimon data reverts back into a and leaves the human body, and the human cannot evolve into a Digimon again unless re-injected. The call is "Bio Hybrid D.N.A. Charge". The Bio-Hybrids first forms are: *Kouki Tsubasa to *Nanami to * to Hyper Bio Extra Evolution is used in Data Squad. Hyper Bio Extra evolution caused by Akihiro Kurata re-inject more powerful digimon data into Kouki, , and Nanami using data gathered from and . This power is very dangerous because if the human body cannot contain the digimon data, they also are killed. However, these three overcome this situation and receive mega power from digimon. The call is "Bio Hybrid D.N.A. Full Charge". The Bio-Hybrids new forms are: *Nanami to * to *Kouki Tsubasa to Burst Evolution is used in Digimon Data Squad and in Digimon Next. In Data Squad, it is a Mode Change, it enables a Mega Digimon to reach its Burst Mode; an even more-powerful form. The call is "Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!" in English, and "Charge! Digisoul Burst!" in Japanese. , , , , , and all manage to get to Burst Mode. In Next, it is simply a way to digivolve to Mega in the absence of a Digivice; however, it quickly consumes the tamer's life-force, and is dangerous to use. It is invoked by calling out "Burst Charge!". Sho Kahara uses it to digivolve to , while Yu Inui attempts the same to get out of a bad situation so that Tsurugi Tatsuno can continue on. X Evolution A unique type of digivolution when a digimon comes in contact with the X Antibody, and becomes an upgraded version of itself, most of the time with new, stronger attacks, and a different appearance. Death-X Evolution Digivolution through death, where DexDorugamon, DexDoruGreymon and DexDorugoramon digivolve when they die to get to higher forms. Blast Digivolution appears in Digimon World 3. When a Digimon fills its Blast Gauge by taking damage from the enemy or using certain item (DV Plug), the Digimon will digivolve into a new Digimon based on its current level for several turns. That Digimon will be fully healed and have access to its personal finisher. Furthermore, any technique used during that state costs no MP. During that state, the digimon cannot use DNA DV. The concept of in Digimon World DS is similar. By using the "Digivolution Disk" item, a Digimon can attain a Mega Digimon form related to its family, which will then perform a single attack before reverting. Spirit Evolution These Digivolutions only appear in Digimon Frontier. They refer exclusively to when a someone uses a Spirit to digivolve into a Digimon. Spirit Evolution categorizes the use of a Spirit to digivolve. Spirit Evolution results in a Human Hybrid, a humanoid Digimon, or a Beast Hybrid, which produces a Digimon more similar to an animal but not necessarily devoid of humanoid features. The DigiDestined must release a ring of their own Fractal Code (called Digicode in the Japanese version), hold the Digivice and scan it. The Japanese version of Frontier refers to both types of evolution as Spirit Evolution, while in the English version, the call is "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" for Human Spirits and "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" for Beast Spirits. Slide Evolution is a form of evolution that does not actually push a Digimon to a higher level, like Mode Change. It is primarily a way for a Hybrid Digimon to switch back and forth between its Human and Beast forms, such as to , but it is also commonly used by non-Hybrid Digimon to switch between its pure and evil forms, such as to . Fusion Evolution is the merging of a Human and Beast spirit of the same element to a , a Digimon that has twice the power than what a single Human or Beast spirit can carry. Only two of the , Takuya Kanbara and Koji Minamoto, use Fusion Evolution in Frontier. The appearance of a Fusion Hybrid Digimon can vary, but in the case of Takuya to and Koji to , they are literally a mixture of features of their respective Human and Beast counterparts. In the English dub, Takuya's call is "Execute, Now! Fusion Evolution!" and Koji's is just "Execute! Fusion Evolution!". Unified Spirit Evolution is an evolution where in the person evolving uses ten of the twenty Spirits to evolve to a . Takuya Kanbara and Koji Minamoto are the only children to evolve in this way. Takuya uses the Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Earth, and Wood to become , and Koji takes the Spirits of Light, Thunder, Darkness, Water, and Steel to digivolve into . The Spirits of the other children are returned to them when EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon revert to Takuya and Koji. In the English dub, their call is "Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!". Ancient Spirit Evolution is the most powerful evolution in Digimon Frontier. All of the Legendary Warrior spirits combine at once to form , the most powerful Digimon obtained through a spirit. Susanoomon appears twice in Frontier; first Takuya Kanbara and Koji Minamoto evolve into him and then in the final battle of the series all the DigiDestined, except Koichi Kimura, combine to form him. In the English dub, The first call is "Ancient Spirits Unite!", while the second one is "Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution!". DigiFuse is a form of Digivolution that is central to the plot of Digimon Fusion. It is similar to DNA Digivolution, in that it involves multiple Digimon, here known as "DigiXros Units", combining into stronger forms, but also involves attributes of Mode Changing, allowing the Units to rearrange their data and became body-parts or weapons for the new form. The gestalt entity is usually controlled by the Unit with the most powerful soul, but especially for Dark DigiFuses, the lead Unit can change if one member's soul overpowers the others. DigiFusing can only be achieved using a Fusion Loader held by its chosen General or Hunter , and most powerful DigiFuses require the "core" Unit to have the mental fortitude to support the unity of the gestalt. So far, the largest DigiFuses involve seven Units, with certain groups, such as the or , being treated as one Unit. The Darkness Loader, on the other hand, allows the , also known as the Dark DigiFuse , where the participants aren't necessarily willing. There are higher "forms" of DigiFuse, although the distinctions seems to be more in name than in effect. is a type of DigiFuse performed between two Generals. The Double Fusion can be further empowered through a , although this only involves adding more of the current Generals' Digimon. When Christopher finally opens his heart to Mikey and Nene, they become able to perform the , which involves three or more Generals operating in harmony. With a multitude of Generals, it is possible to form an of multiple Warp Evolved Digimon. However, the ultimate form of DigiFuse is the , which is enabled with the help of the Code Crown; it allows Mikey to combine with all of his allies and nearly every Digimon in the . Within the DigiQuartz, a Fusion Loader can only DigiFuse two of a Hunter's Digimon together. This particular modality is called . Workarounds exist when Hunters cooperate with each other, as two can use Double Fusion to combine up to four Digimon while four can fuse seven, presumably up to eight, with Great Fusion. Also, as demonstrated by Tagiru, items can be used in a DigiFuse, as seen when he DigiFused Arresterdramon Superior Mode with the remains of the Brave Snatcher to form XrosUpArresterdramon Superior Mode. Generals can disengage a DigiFuse through also known as a Digi-Defuse , and a Forced DigiFuse through . In Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red there are also two extra different types of DigiXros: and . App Fusion Notes and references Category:Terms Category:Weekly Featured Articles